Nevermore:When Romeo Met Romeo
by Drawberry
Summary: Oskar struggles with his feelings for Eli, Eli tries desperately to be normal for Oskar. Growing up and struggling with sexuality. A series of short and not so short stories written to accompany small comics and drawings.
1. Prologue

When Romeo met Romeo

**Please visit this page for the accompanying drawings:**

immortalbeloved0.

deviant

art

dot com

/art/When-Romeo-Met-Romeo-Prologue-162391642

These are very short stories to accompany small drawings and comics produced for my series "When Romeo met Romeo"

it is **VERY **important to visit the links above to view the drawing that goes with each short story!

They may be very very short as is the prologue below, or much much longer.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo"

POV Oskar:

It's a strange feeling, the cold. As if it could penetrate through your skin and turn your bone to ice. Though, I don't feel the frigid winter air at all. I am warm, perfectly warm, like sliding into a warm bath….

Since the creation of 'god' and the Heavens above, sightings of Angels have been wide spread. Angelic creatures sent to bring messages to Earth, if one was willing to seek them. Stories spanning centuries tell of the heavenly beings, creatures of utter purity; of goodness and grace. One could argue that, by extension, Angels are the single purist symbol of 'god'.

What should happen then, when one encounters such a creature that is damaged? Has it fallen from grace? Done some horrific deed to warrant its eternal Hell? What happens when we find an imperfect Angel?

What is perfect?

What is an Angel…?


	2. Chapter 2: City Jazz

**Please visit this page for the accompanying drawings:**

immortalbeloved0.

deviantart.

com

/art/When-Romeo-Met-Romeo-City-Jazz-162634810

These are very short stories to accompany small drawings and comics produced for my series "When Romeo met Romeo" hosted on Deviantart.

It is **VERY **important to visit the links above to view the drawing that goes with each short story!

_Månen är okej_

_motorvägen s söderut_

_mitt hjärta kommer Boom!_

_det finns en konstig smak i min mun_

_baby babe - Jag flyttar riktigt snabbt_

_så försök att hålla fast vid_

_försöka hålla fast vid!_

_Sover i min bil - Jag kommer att klä dig_

_sover i min bil - Jag kommer att smeka dig_

_vistas i baksätet på min bil som ingår_

_(Per Gessle 'Sover Im in Bil')_

Let The Right One In

When Romeo met Romeo: City Jazz

Late at night the city rumbled to life; it was a soft hum that seemed to shake the Earth to the core and echoed out into the dark sky. Rising with it was music, soft at first, then became louder and louder. The tiny echoes of snowflakes falling to Earth, pitter patters in white fluffy piles glistening beneath street lamps that flickered and buzzed. The sloshing of car tires through melted snow, pushing through after-work traffic. Beer glasses clanked together as drinking buddies laughed over dinner, sitting in the window of a Chinese take-away restaurant; a large red dragon decal sticker on the front door, with Chinese calligraphy around it.

The dragon's great was mouth open in a silent roar. Down the street washing machines and dryers rattled and beeped in the 24/7 Laundromat. The big neon sign above had fuzzed out, leaving letters missing in the title; it now spelled "Lau-d--ma-" with what was left. A single small Kiosk stand, the cashier dressed in heavy winter wear and wool hat. The overhead signs read; Kiosk, Godis, Glass, and Korv.

Humming and then… the screech of the subway cars coming into the station, late night commuters bleary-eyed and grumpy making their way back home. It was like music… an entire orchestra trumpeting soulful jazz into the dark city.

Muddled in with the city's jazz was the spinning of a record player, sitting on the corner cabinet in the living room of a small apartment. It was rattling slightly, sitting unevenly on worn out legs as it played for two boys. Oskar had been surprised that Eli knew so much about music, seeming to know every score and lyric from each record he put on the turntable. Though, once he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising at all. It was a little jolt, a current of electricity that seemed to flicker between them as Eli stood by the turntable. Bobbing his head to and fro with the music, childish really; so normal, as if Eli where just another little boy that liked to listen to normal music.

_She's like me... She's just like me_. Oskar watched the other boy awkwardly, as if studying a rare species at the Zoo. _She listens to music, likes to watch TV, what's not normal about that? _

Oskar became suddenly aware the music had stopped, and Eli was staring strangely at him.

"What?" Oskar fidgeted with the turntable, placing the needle back at the beginning of the song.

"You where looking at me funny," Eli started to bob his head again.

"It's... you looked cute."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

It was…strange…unusual, why would he even say that out loud? Call another boy cute… boys don't do that. Oskar had heard the word 'fag' once, Connie had shouted about it at recess once, about how there was nothing worse than a fag. Did it make Oskar a fag then? From how Connie was talking Oskar had been sure he never wanted to be one... but… Eli didn't make him FEEL like a fag. Like a queer. Whatever it was called.

Oskar glanced sideways, watching him bob his head back and forth with a content smile on his face; watched the curls bounce back and forth in Eli's dark hair and decided that for now, fag was okay.


End file.
